Draco's Turn To Be A Death Eater
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: It's their fifth year at Hogwarts and Lucious confesses to Draco that he was a Death Eater. Draco fights not wanting to be a death eater. He meets Voldemort on his journey. But, will they end up saving Draco's life instead of Harry's?


Draco's Turn To Be A Death Eater  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco, it's time I've told you something." Lucious said pacing up and down the Malfoy living room. "Yeah?" Draco replied, lifting his eyebrow in suspicion. "You know how I'm getting older and I'll be gone soon..." He started. "Yeah..." Draco said slowly, more suspicious. "Well, I've been keeping this secret from you and since it's your fifth year...it's time I've told you.....I'm a death eater." He confessed. Draco was silent for a moment and replied simply yet, slightly frightened, "So?" "It's your turn. While your at Hogwarts, you will meet him, the Drak Lord, tell him you were sent by Lucious Malfoy, and he won't hurt you." He said. "But I don't wanna be a death eater! Sure I despise Potter and all, but--" "Draco, Draco, you have to carry on my job." He said. "Well then, why can't I carry on your Ministry of magic job or something?!" He sprang up from the couch, and all their house-elves started to look at them. "Sir is a death eater?!" One of them squeaked. "I have been serving a friend of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Another one said. "Get back to work!!" Lucious roared, even Draco had to cover his ears. "Now, in a few minutes, the ministry of magic is going to pick you up and drop you off at King's Cross. Remember, if you don't want to die, tell him you were sent by Lucious Malfoy." He said, tying Draco's cape around Draco. A horn honked and they looked out the window. A flying car was by the window. "Go on, Draco." He said. "I don't want to be a death eater!" Draco yelled by the open window. Lucious pushed Draco out the window and he fell into the car. "Hello, Draco." Cornelius Fudge said when he landed in the passengers seat. Draco did not respond, he started waving his fist at his father, mouthing words so Fudge wouldn't know what he was actually saying. Lucious merely waved and left the window. Draco sat back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest. "Here we are." Cornelius said once they reached King's Cross. Draco pointed his wand in front of him and his trolley appeared with all his stuff. He started pushing it to the pole with platforms nine and ten. "Oh great. A line up." Draco said. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Neville were there. "Go on, Ron." Harry said. Ron ran through, and then Harry, and then Ginny, Hermione and then Neville. "Oy. Another year with Potter, Weasley and mud-blood Granger." Draco sighed and ran through. When he ran through, someone was standing in front of the barrier. "Watch where your going!!!" Draco yelled as he stepped over the person he ran over. The person grabbed Draco's leg while on the ground. "Hey!!!" it was a girl's voice. Draco looked down and saw Ginny. "Oh, let go of me, Weasley!" He said, struggling to get his foot out of her hand. "Not till you apologize!" She yelled. "Ginny!" Came Ron's voice. "Malfoy, get your trolley off my sister!" He yelled. "Not until your sister lets go of my foot!" He yelled. Ginny let go and Draco and he walked onto the train.   
  
"Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco yelled when he saw them in the compartment. He stepped in.   
  
Come on, Harry!" Ron said, stepping onto the train. Harry followed, and the girls went in after them. They were loking for a compartment when, "Shh!" Harry said when they were by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's compartment. "I found out my dad's a death eater!" They heard Draco say. "I knew that! I saw him last year!" Harry whispered to them. "And Crabbe and Goyle. "Uh...right.' They both said. "Now he wants ME to be a death eater! He said that I would see the Drak Lord this year, and if I don't want to die, tell him that my father sent me." He said again. They all gasped. "No wondered why my scar hurt last night." Harry said. "WHAT?" They all asked in shock, loudly. Draco opened the compartment door. "Yes?" He asked annoyed. "Uh, there are no empty...compartments." Harry lied. Draco lifted an eyebrow and looked at the compartment across from him. "There's an empty one right there, and there, and there too!" He pointed to them. Harry chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah." "What did you hear?" Draco asked suspiciously. They all looked at him nervously except Ron. "All of it." He said. "Ron!" They all yelled at him. "W-W-W-W-Well then, what did I say?" Draco asked a bit of fright in his voice. ''Uh...Ok, I'll level with you." Hermione said. "If the Dark Lord is really back, and your turning into a death...eater, why aren't you trying to kill Harry right now?'' She asked. "Hermione!" Harry said through gritted teeth. "Ok, so I despise Potter. It doesn't mean I WANT to be a death eater, my father's making me a death eater. But-why am I telling you this? Back off!!!!!!" He yelled, slamming the door closed. Harry went pale as they entered a compartment. He remembered the huge stabbing pain in his scar and when they stole his blood. "Harry?" Ginny asked very concerned. He didn't answer, he was still lost in the pain of his thoughts. "Harry?" Ron asked again. Harry was then awoken and then remembered something. "But how can he reach us? In the Triwizard Tournament, he was left in a faraway graveyard!" "Well, yeah, but we'll know when he's coming back because, you know, you're scar will hurt in Hogwarts." Ginny said. They all agreed.   
"But, why did Voldemort return if he knew that he would never be able to beat Harry?" Ron asked. Not even Hermione knew the answer to this question.   
  
They arrived hours afterwords and stepped out. When they got out, they saw Lucious Malfoy at the staff table. "What is he doing here?" Harry asked. The doors opened, and a bunch of Slytherins came in. Draco saw his father and stared at him in shock. Lucious put on a smirk. "Mr. Malfoy, sit down!" Snape yelled from the staff table. Draco then noticed he was the only one standing, and ran to the Slytherin table. "Draco must be in stress, not to mutter something about his father hearing about this." Said George. "That's because his father's right there!" Fred pointed to the staff table. "Welcome to another school year!" Dumbledore said after the sorting. "We have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher! I want you to treat him with respect. You will adress him as Professor Malfoy." Dumbledore said. All of the students then turned their heads to face Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him and went away to sit in another seat, muttering, "Teacher's Pet." "Now, first years, if you need help, talk to any prefects you see, or of course, ask a professor. Now, let the feast...begin." He said. All the food appeared, and they helped themselves, except Draco.   
  
"What's he doing?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. "Hmm?" They asked. They then saw Draco walk rather fast to the staff table. His cape was actually in the air behind him. All the talking stopped, and all of the students' heads' started following Draco. He walked up to his father, and whispered something in his ear. They walked out of the doors. A few minutes later, they saw the doors open. They all started asking questions. Then Draco flew through the door. "AAAAAHH!!"(He flew because someone hit him with Expelliarmus. Not like superman.) He landed on the floor uncauntious. The person who hit him must've been strong. They all stayed in their seats and no one went to help him. "What's going on?" Hermione asked them. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors (except for Lucious who was still missing) finally walked up to Draco. Snape walked out of the doors and into the entrance hall. "Headmaster!" They could hear him yell. The professors went in after him. After a few minutes, they came back out with Lucious on a stretcher. "Uh, everything's fine. Just...go back to eating." Dumbledore said calmly. "But what about Draco?" Flint asked. "Just leave him there." He said. They started rushing Lucious back to the hospital wing. Draco's eyes slowly opened and he rubbed his head. "Come on, let's go." Harry said. The three of them ran up to Draco, helping him up. "Let go of me, Potter!" He said once he had gotten up. "What happened?" Hermione asked him. "Why would I tell you?" He asked. "Because we'd tell everyone you're a death eater." Harry whispered to him in a threatening voice. Draco sighed and pointed outside the door. They looked inside and then ran back to their seats. "Oh my god!!!!" They said when they returned to their seats. The dark mark came out of the doors, and they all shoved their plates aside and started running away from it. "Accio Nimbus 2001!!!!" Draco yelled. It came to him and he flew out. "Come on!" He yelled to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They jumped on and they flew to the hospital wing. "Get off. You'll be safe here." Draco said. They walked off. Draco went to visit his dad. "Draco, you HAVE to be a death eater! Then you can have strength against the dark mark!" Lucious said when he saw him. Madam Pomfrey then entered the room. "Draco, you'll have to leave. You're father will be teaching tomorrow." She said. Draco growled. That's not what he visited for. He then walked out.  
  
But there was something strange going on in Hogwarts this year, especially with Draco being a death eater. Will they end up saving Draco's life instead of Harry's? 


End file.
